Behind The Scene
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang hubungan mereka. Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yifan. FanTao


**Title : ****Behind The Scene**

**Autho****r**** : Oh Chinki**

**Cast : Huang Zitao, ****Wu Yifan, Jung Jessica**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me.**

**Happy reading**

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap sekelilingnya, ada lebih dari seratus orang duduk diruangan yang sama dengannya untuk menonton sebuah acara penampilan yang cukup populer di universitasnya. Ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk melihat acaranya, namun jika bisa jujur ia hanya sedikit penasaran bagaimana juniornya menampilkan penampilan yang tahun lalu juga ia dan teman-temannya tampilkan. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah panggung saat ia tak menemukan objek yang menarik didalam ruangan itu.

Sang pemuda sedikit mendengus saat juniornya menampilkan adegan bermesraan sepasang kekasih yang berlatarkan kampus mereka. Lalu ia mengerling pelan, apa akting mereka tidak bisa lebih bagus dari itu, terlihat sekali jika akting mereka terlalu kaku. Ia sedikit mengerinyitkan dahinya saat teman perempuan disebelahnya menjerit pelan, gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti betapa manisnya pasangan yang berada dipanggung itu, atau betapa romantisnya mereka. Ayolah apa mereka tidak melihat jika akting pasangan itu sedikit dipaksakan. Sang pemuda mengerlingkan matanya malas-sekali lagi.

Pemuda manis itu melirik jam tangannya, ia sudah terperangkap disini selama lebih dari satu jam. Namun orang yang ingin ia lihat belum juga menampakkan diri. Dan lagi penampilan junior-juniornya membuat ia bosan. Ia menguap pelan saat sang pembawa acara mengatakan jika penampilan yang ketiga akan segera dimulai. Setelah pembawa acara membacakan judul dan pemeran yang akan memainkan drama itu, ia tersenyum pelan.

'ini yang aku tunggu sedari tadi' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sang pemuda mengegakkan badannya. Ia dengan serius menatap kearah panggung. Hatinya sesekali menerka kapan orang yang ia ingin lihat tampil disana. Matanya membulat beberapa detik ketika melihat seorang gadis berbaju merah dan mengenakan rok hitam selutut menunjukkan diri diatas panggung, oh lihatlah gadis itu terlihat cantik menggunakan pakaian itu. Namun pemuda itu sedikit tergelak pelan –yang membuat penonton lain menatap kearahnya- saat ia melihat gadis berparas cantik itu mengenakan kacamata.

'kacamata itu tak cocok untuknya' ucap pemuda itu dalam hati.

Sepertinya penonton yang bergender sama dengan pemuda itu setuju saat ia mengatakan jika sang gadis terlihat cantik dalam balutan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat penampilan drama. Hal itu terlihat saat penonton pria bersorak namanya atau saat beberapa kali siulan terdengar dari mereka.

"kalian tahu siapa aku?" ucap sang gadis saat berinteraksi pada penonton.

"tidak" jawab beberapa penonton.

Sang pemuda dapat melihat wajah sang gadis yang sedikit menunjukkan bahwa ia kesal dengan respon yang ia dapat. Namun wajahnya kembali cerah ketika ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada penonton.

"kekasihnya Yifan" jawab seseorang di sudut kiri rungan.

Jawaban itu membuat beberapa penonton bersorak menggodanya. Namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan, senyum tipis terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Gadis itu menoleh kearah pemuda manis yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, wajahnya menyiratkan permintaan maaf dan sang pemuda hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dari permintaan maaf sang gadis. Dan sang gadis kembali melanjutkan pertunjukkannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela nafas kesal, bukan kesal namun sedih. Bagaimana mereka mengatakan hal itu dengan ringannya. Tidak tahukah mereka jika pernyataan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa sang gadis itu adalah kekasih Yifan menyakiti hatinya. Ia menghela nafas berat sekali lagi, lalu menggeleng, ia berusaha menghilangkan fikiran-fikiran buruk yang bermunculan diotaknya.

Pemuda itu bertepuk tangan, saat penampilan drama itu berakhir. Ia dapat mendengar jika pembawa acara mengatakan jika mereka akan istirahat sebentar dan akan melanjutkan acaranya kembali dua jam kemudian.

"Zitao, kami akan pergi kekantin. Kau ikut?" tanya salah seorang teman perempuannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Zitao menggeleng pelan, ia berkata jika mereka duluan saja karena ia masih punya urusan. Teman perempuannya mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Zitao berjalan keluar dari teater dna langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Zitao menoleh kebelakang, ia dapat melihat seorang gadis melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dan Zitao melemparkan sebuah senyum kearahnya.

"kau mau kemana Zitao?"

Zitao menggeleng pertanda bahwa ia juga tak punya rencana mau kemana. Sang gadis tersenyum, ia kemudian meraih tangan Zitao dan menggandengnya. Mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari teater dan berjalan menuju sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari sana. Sang gadis duduk dihadapan Zitao dengan sebuah jus strawberry, sementara Zitao memilih untuk meminum segelas jus jeruk.

"jadi bagaimana penampilanku?"

"cukup bagus menurutku" jawab Zitao.

"benarkah? Apa aku terlihat cantik?"

Zitao tersenyum kecil, "kau selalu terlihat cantik kapanpun" ucapnya pelan.

Gadis itu ikut tersenyum, namun tak lama kemudian ekspresinya berubah drastis.

"Zitao, aku minta maaf"

"tentang?"

"kau tahu sendiri kenapa"

"karena mengatakan jika kau kekasih Yifan?"

"ya"

"bukan salahmu, mereka hanya tahu jika kau kekasih Yifan"

Zitao meraih tangan sang gadis dan mengelusnya pelan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berharap snag gadis itidak lagi merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, karena memang itu bukan salahnya, itu semua salah orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka yang seenaknya membuat opini sendiri tentang kedekatan mereka bertiga.

"aku tahu itu menyakitimu"

Zitao tersenyum, "setidaknya aku, kau dan dirinya tahu kenyataannya"

Gadis itu mengangguk ia kemudian melihat kearah jam dan terpekik pelan saat ia sadar jika mereka sedikit terlambat menghadiri pertunjukkan selanjutnya.

Zitao menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi, matanya sesekali menutup. Pemuda manis itu bosan, pertunjukkan yang sedang ditampilkan tidak menarik minatnya sama sekali dan itu membuatnya mengantuk. Hal yang membuat rasa kantuknya sedikit berkurang adalah ucapan-ucapan yang berisikan pendapatnya tentang penampilan yang sedang berlangsung, yang dilontarkan gadis disebelahnya.

"ini kapan berakhirnya sih?"

"sebentar lagi sepertinya. Kau bosan?"

Zitao mengangguk, dilanjutkan dengan kuapan pelan. Hal itu membuat sang gadis menggeleng namun ia tak berkata apa-apa.

"apa perlu aku panggilkan Yifan?" tanya sang gadis.

Zitao tercekat saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang gadis, kemudian dia menengakkan duduknya, pias-pias kemerahan tampak jelas dikedua pipi tanpa cacat miliknya.

"lihatlah reaksimu Zitao"

Sang agadis berucap sambil tertawa kecil. Dan Zitao hanya merungut kesal karena jels sekali gadis itu tengah menggodanya.

"aku akan pergi kebelakang panggung, sepertinya ia disana"

"kau kembali?"

"tidak, seperti kau ingin aku kembali saja"

Zitao merona parah mendengar godaan yang dilontarkan sang gadis.

"aku masih ada urusan disana Zitao" ucap sang gadis.

Zitao mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan sang gadis yang beranjak dari duduknya dna melangkah kebelakang panggung. Tak lama kemudian ia dapat melihat Yifan berjalan dari arah yang sama seperti gadis tadi. Yifan tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Jessica berkata padaku jika kau ingin menemuiku" ucap Yifan saat ia sudah duduk disebelah Zitao,

"ish gadis itu berbohong" gerutu Zitao.

"jadi kau tak ingim bertemu denganku peach?"

Zitao terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yifan dan ia memilih diam sebagi jawabannya. Namun Yifan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama-seperti ingin menggodanya. Zitao kemudian mengangguk saat Yifan mengulang pertanyaannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Zitao mendesah saat ia sadar jika ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ditertawakan oleh penonton yang berada diteater itu.

"kau kenapa?"

"aku tak mengerti" ucap Zitao polos.

Yifan menggeleng dan mengusap kepala Zitao, "perhatikanlah, kau akan mengerti kenapa mereka tertawa"

Zitao mengikuti saran Yifan, ia memperbaiki cara duduknya dan memperhatikan penutupan yang diberikan oleh dosen mereka dan benar saja hal yang diucapkan sang dosen membuatnya tak berhenti tertawa. Ternyata dosen itu benar-benar lucu.

"dan untuk gadis-gadis di sebelah sana yang bersorak untuk Chanyeol, sebaiknya kalian berhenti"

"kenapa?" tanya penonton serempak.

"karena kalian hanya akan menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Kalian lihat saja ekspresi yang ditampilkannya, dia sangat terluka" ucap sang dosen setengah bercanda.

Penonton tertawa terbah-bahak saat mendengar candaan sang dosen telebih saat mereka melihat wajah hopeless Baekhyun yang menambah tawa mereka.

"apa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepasang kekasih ge?" tanya Zitao.

Yifan mengangguk, dan hal itu membuat Zitao tertegun. Dan samar-samar Zitao dapat mendengar sang dosen menjelaskan tentang behind the scene dari pemain-pemain itu, ia menjelaskan beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui oleh penonton dibalik kesuksesan penampilan mereka saat itu.

'sesuatu yang disembuyikan ya' batinnya.

Acara pertunjukkan itu selesai dan banyak dari penonton yang meninggalkan teater itu. Sementara Zitao hanya berdiri disamping Yifan, saat pemuda jangkung itu berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Zitao melambaikan tangannya saat ia melihat Jessica melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka, sementara Yifan hanya tersenyum menanggapi saapan Jessica itu.

"kau beruntung memiliki kekasih yang manis seperti Jessica" ucap temannya.

"benarkah?"

"hm, dia sangat menawan"

Zitao terdiam dan senyumannya menghilang dari wajanya saat mendengar ucapan dari teman Yifan. Wajahnya menunduk, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan sakit hati yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

"tapi sayangnya dia bukan kekasihku" ucap Yifan

Ekspresi terkejut jelas tertampil diwajah temannya namun tak lama kemudian temannya hanya terkekeh kecil.

"kau tak perlu menyumbunyikanya, aku dan semua orang yang mengenalmu sudah tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis itu"

Yifan tersenyum, ia melirik kearah Zitao, ia tahu jika orang yang ia sayangi itu tersakiti. Ia meraih tangan Zitao dan menggenggamnya pelan, dan hal itu membuat Zitao terkejut namun ia tersenyum saat ia sadar jika Yifan menghiburnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"aku memang bukan kekasihnya"

"tapi kau orang yang mencintainya begitu?"

"tidak"

"sudahlah, kau tak usah berbohong begitu"

Yifan mengangkat bahunya. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka, ia hanya tak ingin pemuda yang berada disampinya –orang yang ia sayangi- tersakiti lebih dalam. Yifan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan hal itu membuat Zitao kecewa. Namun Yifan meraih tangan lembut itu dan menggamit jemari Zitao, menggenggamnya dengan lebih erat. Genggaman itu terasa hangat namun tersembunyi. Sama sekali tak terlihat oleh orang-orang karena memang hal itu harus tersembunyi sekalipun itu adalah sebuah keindahan dari cinta tulus mereka.

'begitu ya, kisah kita memang tersembunyi bagaikan behind the scene sebuah pertunjukkan namun aku tahu jika kisah kita nyata' ucap Zitao.

THE END

Review?


End file.
